War in Rio
War in Rio é um jogo O Jogo thumb|left|Estrategia de jogo Por outro lado é também um jogo bem planejado e realizado: uma paródia irresistível para os amantes do clássico e politicamente incorreto passatempo de guerra. No lugar de invadir Moscou, conquistar a África ou aniquilar os exércitos brancos, que tal invadir a Cidade de Deus, conquistar a Baixada ou eliminar o Comando Vermelho? A ideia de montar um novo jogo de War com o mapa da própria cidade já deve ter passado pela cabeça de todo louco apaixonado pelo jogo. Morando no Rio de Janeiro, a realidade insiste em te convencer de que essa ideia não só é viável, como provavelmente já foi executada pelos poderes oficiais e paralelos que administram o espaço urbano. Além disso, o momento tornou-se oportuno por aproveitar o sucesso do filme Homens de Preto estrelado por Will Smith no papel de capitão Nascimento. No filme o soldado pai de família é encarregado de combater os aliens da Puc utilizando métodos pouco convencionais. Exécitos Diferente do War original onde os jogadores escolhem apenas as cores com que pretendem jogar, no War in Rio os participantes têm a fantástica possibilidade de escolher os exércitos de acordo com os grupos armados que utilizarão. Isso permite que os jogadores se envolvam ainda mais na partida, defendendo suas equipes de acordo com seus ideais. O BOPE é representado pelos exércitos pretos, o Comando Vermelho (CV) pelos exércitos vermelhos, a Polícia Militar (PM) é representada pelos azuis, as Milícias os exércitos brancos, o Terceiro Comando (TC) os exércitos verdes e os Amigos dos Amigos (ADA) ficaram com os amarelos. As Regras do jogo se mantiveram inalteradas, e constituem os mesmos princípios morais comercializados em lojas infantis: divertir matar, destruir, conquistar e aniquilar seus amigos. Territórios thumb|Guerra em andamento. Em amarelo está a Zona Norte: * Morro de São Carlos * São João * São Pedro * Santo Antônio * Morro do Macaco * Morro do Mico-leão * Mangueira * Sumaré * Salgueiro * Portela * Beija-Flor Em vermelho está a Central: * Mineira * Morro da Providência * Morro da Coroa thumb|[[Bope atacando.]] thumb|All your Zona Oeste are belong to us Em lilás está a Zona Sul: * Dona Marta * Cantagalo * Chapéu Mangueira * Tabajara * Pavão-Pavãozinho Em verde a Zona Oeste: * Cidade de Deus * Gardênia Azul * Nova Esperança * Anil * Rio das Pedras Em azul as favelas da Av. Brasil: * Jacarezinho * Maré * E outras que não consigo lembrar. Objetivos thumb|O maior objetivo do jogo. Os objetivos do jogo foram adaptados para a realidade violenta do cotidiano carioca. No lugar de conquistar continentes do além-mar, o jogador tem a possibilidade de arquitetar a invasão dos lugares que mora e trabalha, ou de locais que costuma ver em destaque no telejornal. Por exemplo: é possível que o jogador tenha que conquistar na totalidade as favelas localizadas na BAIXADA FLUMINENSE e as favelas da ZONA SUL, conquistar 24 favelas à sua escolha ou eliminar as MILÍCIAS da cidade do Rio de Janeiro. Para inspirar os participantes, acrescentamos ao objetivo uma frase do líder militar Capitão Nascimento, que em português pode ser traduzida como põe na conta do Papa. Veja também * War * Bope * Traficante